i'll be waiting for you
by kanzura
Summary: Kakinya yang terbalut sepatu kain berwarna putih melangkah pasti pada satu direksi; hamparan laut yang menunggu. / shikaino for SIVE 2016: Hanakotoba—Sky;White Camellia.


Matahari sudah berada di ufuk barat ketika Ino bangkit dari kursinya. Jarum jam baru menunjuk angka tiga dan sembilan. Dan gadis itu segera bersiap untuk pergi.

Tanpa berberes dulu, ia berjalan menuju dapur.

Mengambil dari kulkas, sekantung mungil cokelat yang telah dipersiapkan dari pagi buta, dan secarik kertas.

Pukul empat tepat, gadis itu kembali ke kamarnya dan mulai memilih gaun yang pantas untuk dikenakan di sore yang indah ini. Pilihan gadis itu jatuh pada sebuah gaun putih tanpa lengan dengan corak bunga warna-warni yang manis.

Tanpa mengenakan aksesoris tambahan, gadis itu pun bergegas pergi.

Sebelum keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya, ia menyempatkan memetik setangkai bunga.

 _Setangkai bunga camelia putih yang cantik._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

.

disc; I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. no bennefits or commercial advantages had been taken from making this fanfiction.

warn; pendek, klise, possibly ooc, plot ngacak.

a/n; awalnya mau bikin absurd fic dengan plot loncat ;_; tapi apalah daya ini, malah pala saya yang puyeng nyusunnya. Syukurlah bisa di post di hari valentine… happy valentine day ya, semoga hasil jarahan(?) banyak, dan kalian gak makin gemuk;9

.

.

 _dedicated for ShikaIno Valentine Event (SIVE) 2016: Hanakotoba _— _say it with flowers!_

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Shikaaa!"

Teriakan nyaring membelah suara debur ombak.

Di ujung dermaga, Ino melihat Shikamaru berdiri di sebelah kapal yang baru ditumpangi. Gadis itu menghadiakan sebuah lambaian tangan yang keras; heboh dan mencolok.

Membuat sang pemuda menggerutu.

Ino terlihat cantik seperti biasanya. Dengan blazer cokelat dan rok selutut berwarna sama. Shikamaru dapat dengan mudah menebak, bahwa sang gadis baru saja selesai dari pekerjaannya.

" _Mendokusai_. Kenapa kau datang sore-sore begini?" kata Shikamaru ketika Ino telah mengeliminasi jarak dengannya.

"Aku tak lama kok. Kebetulan tadi sore tempat _meeting-ku_ dekat sini, jadi sekalian saja," jawab Ino sembari kedua tangannya merogoh tas.

Sekotak mungil berwarna hijau dikeluarkan Ino dari tasnya. Ukurannya hanya sekitar sepuluh kali sepuluh. Ketika Ino menyodorkan kotak itu, Shikamaru menerimanya dengan eskpresi penuh tanya.

Ino geleng-geleng kepala. "Pasti kau tidak ingat. Hari ini _valentine_ , Baka!"

Dan barulah Shikamaru teringat tanggal berapa ini.

 _Valentine_.

Setiap tahun, Ino memang selalu memberikannya cokelat di tanggal empat belas Februari, semenjak masih duduk di sekolah menengah pertama. _Cokelat persahabatan_ , begitu Ino menyebutnya. Shikamaru tak pernah membalas cokelat itu di hari _white day_ , pemuda itu biasanya akan membalas cokelat Ino dengan cara yang lain, misalnya dengan mentraktir gadis itu di suatu kesempatan.

"Kau selalu repot-repot tiap tahun," komentar Shikamaru.

"Tidak repot," tukas Ino. "Lagipula aku sudah berjanji untuk memberi fakir cokelat sepertimu, tiap tahunnya _'kan?"_ kata Ino sambil terkikik.

"Aku tak pernah meminta cokelat pada siapapun."

"Dan aku membuat bukan karena diminta." Ino tersenyum simpul, tangannya menepuk kotak yang sekarang ada di atas telapak tangan Shikamaru. "Pakai _almond_ dan tanpa susu―seperti biasanya."

Tak ada komentar yang bisa Shikamaru keluarkan lagi, selain; "Terima kasih."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Angin meniupkan dedauan, membawa serta bau garam khas laut hingga kemari.

Pantai masih sekitar lima puluh meter lagi. Namun suara deburan ombak telah merajai suasana.

Ino tetap melangkah dengan langkah seringan angin. Menebar senyum pada suasana sore yang tenang.

Di tangannya tergenggam setangkai bunga camelia putih yang masih segar. Sehelai kertas tetap berdiam diri di dalam saku gaun putihnya.

Kakinya yang terbalut sepatu kain berwarna putih melangkah pasti pada satu direksi;

 _Hamparan laut yang menunggu._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

.

Ino selalu datang pada saat yang tak terduga.

Meskipun gadis pirang itu hingga kini masih berdomisili di Tokyo, dan Shikamaru pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Kanagawa demi pekerjaannya sebagai ahli biologi kelautan, Ino tetap sering mengunjungi kawan lamanya itu.

Kadang sang gadis datang dengan senyuman ringan, kadang lagi dengan wajah mengerut karena kesal, namun ada kalanya air matalah yang mengairi pipi sang gadis.

Kali inipun Ino datang dengan isakan. Shikamaru tak langsung bertanya alasan sang gadis terisak. Pemuda itu hanya diam, dengan Ino yang masih sibuk membasahi kemejanya dengan air mata.

Tak ada kata yang terucap di antara mereka. Shikamaru hanya mengusap lembut helaian pirang milik Ino yang kini kusut. Mungkin sebagai pengganti kata; _'Kau tidak sendirian'_.

.

.

.

 _"Kau selalu tahu di mana tempat untuk mencariku."_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pernah, Shikamaru berjanji untuk tetap di sana, selalu menyambut Ino dengan tangan terbuka, kapanpun Ino membutuhkannya. Dan selalu, Ino tahu di mana tempat untuk mencari sang pemuda.

Namun ada kalanya takdir menghancurkan janji, dan realita tak sesuai dengan harapan.

Ada satu hari, di mana segalanya terjadi begitu cepat; satu kegagalan yang tak termaafkan dan tak bisa diperbaiki.

Waktu tak bisa diatur ulang.

Media menyiarkannya sebagai _headline news_. Menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang menarik dan perlu diketahui oleh khalayak banyak.

Berita itu sampai ke telinga Ino selang empat jam, dan Ino hanya bisa membisu; terduduk dengan tatapan kosong.

Sementara televisi di kamarnya terus menyiarkan berita yang sama berulang-ulang;

.

 _Kapal para peneliti laut menghilang akibat badai._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Janji itu telah hancur berkeping-keping.

Namun kau memilih untuk tetap menggenggam kepingan itu, erat. Kau terus berharap; kau mempercayainya.

Meski kau tahu, semakin erat kau genggam, semakin lama kau tahan, semakin terluka dirimu.

 _Tapi tak apa_ , kau pikir. Karena seberapapun menyakitkannya realita, kau akan terus lari darinya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hamparan pasir putih yang luas menyambut Ino. Pantai lagi-lagi menyambutnya dengan suara deburan ombak dan bau garam.

Gadis itu segera menuju dermaga. Ia kembali untuk memenuhi janjinya.

Setangkai bunga camelia putih yang cantik turut menemaninya. Gadis itu tetap menunggu hingga matahari menghilang.

Malam telah menjelang, dan ombak semakin riuh terdengar. Angin bertiup ke arah pantai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ia tetap menunggu._

 _Menunggu, entah pemuda itu yang tiba, atau Tuhan yang mengantarkannya ke tempat pemuda itu berada. Mungkin … berupa tsunami ataupun badai?_

 _Gadis itu tak peduli._

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _"If waiting means being with you, I'll wait for as long as forever to be with you." ―anonymous._

.

 _White Camellia― waiting._

.

.

* * *

a/n;

gomen not gomen. but an angsty fic for valentine day seems so legit www.

Gak tau apa ini cukup tearjerk, tapi saya harap sih iya /dasarkamvret

.

.

 _mind to review?_


End file.
